Kaleidoscope
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Set of oneshots, short stories and drubbles, not actually connected to each other. Different pairings. WARNING: yaoi, turtlecest and so on.
1. What it takes to confess

Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About the whole thing:** It's going to be sort of a set of oneshots, short stories and drubbles based on plots, ideas and thoughts I dont' want to turn into complete stories. PProbably, most of them will be 'adult themed'. ^_^ Different genres if I'll manage to... Hope you'll enjoy it. And as always any tips and comments are welcome, cause It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

**What it takes to confess**: Raph&Don. Sometimes perverted lizards are necessary to let your feelings be acknowledged by the one you desire... ^_^ Silly... I know... Sorry for that.

* * *

**WHAT IT TAKES TO CONFESS...**

"Raph…" Don's voice was quiet and calm. "Who… Who did you imagine back there?"

Red masked ninja grasped the edges of the bench tighter, staring at metal floor and desperately hoping to hear the sound of siren that would mean they were about to land or a warning about approaching meteorite ready to hit this spaceship or heavy footsteps of guards intending to drag him out of this small cell and use as practice dummy to waste some time… _Anything_ just as long as it could give him opportunity not to answer.

"Why?" Raphael asked hoarsely.

"Well… You seemed to like it…" Donatello shrugged, looking into illuminator and not turning around. "And I'm just wondering who you were thinking about."

Hothead swallowed, locking his gaze on one spot. They all had been caught by some alien lizards and brought to this ship that was now heading towards lizard's home with few more different creatures from different planets. All prisoners were separated in pairs and locked in small cells, just like he and Don. They hoped Leo and Mikey were also together.

"Some… Some girl… Like one from TV show." Raph grunted, forcing himself to speak. "It doesn't really matter. Let's just forget it, ok?"

Genius hummed softly, his palm pressed against the wall near illuminator. Dark green mutant just hoped his brother was satisfied and didn't want to continue this talk, because he personally didn't have such wish. Lizards were quite bored with long flight and moved from one cell to another making prisoners entertain them. Unfortunately, they had very specific tastes… When they had appeared in the aperture of their cell, Raphael and Donatello had been prepared for everything; well they had thought so, because obviously order to get onto knees and give 'awesome blowjob if they don't want to see their brothers dead' hadn't been on turtles' expectation list. Lizards had been too fastidious to have such an intimate contact with some 'alien scum', but they definitely had desired to watch so it had ended with Raph's shell pressed against the wall and Don's mouth on his throbbing flesh…

Don's_ hot, wet, amazing _mouth that is…

"Girl…" Donatello tilted his head slightly. "Hmmm… Then why did you moan my name when you came?"

_Oh crap… Crap, crap, crap_…

Raphael's heart thumped so loudly in his chest that he was afraid Don could actually hear it. Why had he moaned? Because he had been lusting after his brother for what looked like damn eternity, that's why! Raph gritted his teeth. Because he was fucking sick pervert, that's why! Hothead let out quiet frustrated growl. Because when he had felt Donatello's harsh breathing on his member he had forgotten about cursed grinning lizards, spaceship and everything around, that's why!

_Oh Shell, Don was probably horribly disgusted with him…_

"S-sorry…" Raphael muttered hardly audible.

_Where's that damn meteorite when you need one?!_

"They said I acted convincing, trying to pretend that I liked it. And that they will come again to watch." Donatello said still not turning around. "Idiots…" He rubbed the wall lightly, tracing some scratches with his finger. "I didn't pretend."

It took Raphael ten seconds to realize the meaning of Don's words, almost a minute to believe it and much longer to remember again how to breathe after that. He was still gasping for air when genius went to his bench, laid down and turned to his right side, facing the wall.

"But don't expect me to do this all the time only because I had been dreaming to do it for the whole eternity." Donatello muttered slowly. "Next time – you're on your knees."


	2. Comparison

**Pairings**: different.

Raphael thinks about relationship with his brothers that had been established since the beggining of the new phase in their life. Nothing very new, actually, but I hope I managed to do it soft like I wanted to. ^_^

* * *

**COMPARISON **

Having yawned, Raphael pulled blanket a bit higher and stretched slightly, moving carefully and not willing to wake up Donatello, who currently sniffed softly next to him using his arm as a pillow and snuggling to his side. Not that it was ever spoken aloud, but genius looked extremely cute in his sleep and it didn't really matter if it was full night rest or just a short nap on the sofa. Even Michelangelo became a bit less noisy by his own will when Don floated in the land of dreams.

Raphael yawned again. There was no clock in the room, but hothead knew it was an early morning. More of it – it was Sunday and it meant free time and training only after the noon with no necessity to crawl out of warm bed cursing the day you had been hatched out of the egg and making silent oath not to come back home at 4 o'clock in the morning if you have training session at 7 and old ninja rat as a master. Oh yeah, and boring elder brother with obsessive love for lectures especially on 'irresponsibility' topic.

Raphael chuckled quietly. Fortunately lately he had found the way to shut his mouth even if it worked only in the nights.

Well, it was still a bit weird that they all were lovers now. A bit weird that Splinter accepted it as long as they had mutual respect and didn't hurt each other. A bit weird that they weren't actually bothered by all that 'no choice' stuff and just enjoyed this new phase in their life. Yes, it was all a bit weird, but it didn't mean it wasn't good as well.

Raphael glanced at olive green terrapin, sharing the bed with him. Very good, to tell the truth.

He didn't know if others thought about it, but he sometimes took his moments to reflect. And compare. They four were so different in 'normal' life, so it wasn't a surprise that it was true about this new phase as well.

As everything else in their world his relationship with Leo was – who ever doubted though? - rivalry. Sometimes Raphael even thought that bed was a continuation of a dojo's mats with all those flips, body locks, attempts to pin, to overpower, to win and make other one surrender. Actually, Raph honestly didn't mind. It was hard, hot and intense, he liked it and didn't see reasons to change anything even if it felt like a part of training session rather than sex sometimes. Leonardo didn't seem to mind either.

Raphael smirked lazily, shifting a bit. Nope, Leo definitely didn't mind.

With Mikey it was fun, was some sort of curious game. The youngest was a fountain of ideas and seemed to be keen on foreplay. Both were quite cool. Besides he was anything but shy in using different toys… So in fact every night with Michelangelo was quite a surprise, even if some of his ideas could make blush even Raphael. On the other hand he still had a photo of Fearless leader wearing stockings and police peak-cap and doing some interesting things with one of those toys, so Raph actually thought he could deal with Mike's ridiculous games from time to time just for that.

Actually, orange-clad terrapin had many different pictures of them all, but hothead didn't mind. Mikey wasn't a jerk and it all stayed between them four.

Turning his head, Raphael again looked at his third brother.

Donatello… With him everything was different. Genius brought all his traits into relationship – in bed he was attentive, gentle, caring and smart in all meanings of this word. Combined with passion and complete devotion to the 'experiments' they held it all drove Raphael crazy every single time they were together, because everything that Don did was damn ingenious. And it didn't matter if he was on top driving you to insanity with his smart caresses and movements or simply laid beneath you, looking up with those beautiful dark eyes and making you believe that you were the only one in the whole world for him. Raph didn't know if it was just him or others felt the same, but he couldn't bring himself to care. In their private moments there were just two of them and it was all that mattered.

Raphael just hoped that he gave Don back at least part of what his brother gave to him, although he seriously doubted he could match genius here. But he tried even if it didn't seem to be enough and…

"Stop that…" Donatello's soft voice immediately brought Raph back into reality. "When you do your comparison you always stare at me like I'm some alien. It gives me creeps."

"Sorry." Raphael chuckled, humming in delight as olive green hand ran along his plastron. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." Don smiled slightly. "Hard thinking process makes your brain hoot loud enough to wake up even dead."

"Oh, very funny, smart guy." With one swift movement Raphael rolled on top of his lover, pressing him into the mattress.

He took his time to enjoy their long and deep kiss while his hands slowly caressed the body pressed against his own. Having broken apart, Raph nipped at brother's neck earning himself a pleased sigh, but then two palms cupped his face forcing to raise his head and meet Donatello's dark eyes.

"Do not doubt yourself." He said affectionately. "It doesn't suit you. The only thing you need is someone to teach you how not to kill your lover with your burning passion."

Raphael blinked at him, then smirked.

"Ya'll teach me this?" He murmured, nuzzling Don's beck.

"No way." Donatello wrapped his arms around Raph's neck, pressing to him tighter. "I want to be dead…"


	3. Addition

**Pairing**: OT4  
**Summary**: Unexpected addition in the family. Who's the one to 'blame'?  
Heh. This is one and only time I'm writing on this topic. Was fun to do, I didn't expect this. :) I didn't pay any attention to physical and other aspects here, so sorry for that. Don't take story seriously... ^_^

* * *

**ADDITION**

Practically without any noise Donatello appeared in the aperture and stopped there not entering the living room and waiting to be noticed. It was quite late, he was very tired and even exhausted both physically due to certain reasons and mentally because of long hours of studding, researching, contemplating, talking to master Splinter and thinking about their situation over and over again. It was good that old rat had accepted it better than genius could ever hope, although it had been still a bit embarrassing to find out that father had already known about changes in his sons' relationship. On the other hand, it hadn't been necessary to inform him that they all had sex with each other, so probably embarrassment had been worth it. And now it was others' turn to know. Swallowing, Don glanced at each of his brothers in turn, making sure he had their attention before starting to speak.

"Don't ask me about what caused farther changes in my genetic material and resulted in new determinants which I find rather... unexpected." He said in a casual tone as if those were usual things his brothers used to ask him now and then. "I've done many researches and none explain how could it happen and what triggered another mutation. I still have to check on you to see if you're going through the same changes as well, but it can wait. Right now I have something important to say."

Brothers blinked at him in utter confusion, but no one dared to interrupt. Donatello crossed arms over his belly, gazing back at them. Mikey put his soda and remote on the table, Leo closed the book he was reading and Raph tossed aside his favorite magazine. Genius sighed slightly. At least it will be easy to say which one was 'to blame' – Leonardo with forest green skin and hazelnut eyes, dark green Raphael with those unusual golden orbs or blue-eyed Michelangelo with sea green skin. Biting his lower lip, Don suddenly remembered about few more tests he could run and this immediately caught all his focus and attention. But he still needed to finish what he had started, although he decided to do it faster that he had planned to be able to work for another hour before going to sleep.

"I'm pregnant." Donatello declared. "And we'll know which one of you is father only after the birth."

Last sound of his voice hung in the air as he turned around and left, heading towards his lab. He was too consumed by his thoughts to hear muffled sound of something hard hitting the stone floor in the complete silence that had filled the space behind his back.

...

"...I'll teach you everything I know." Leonardo cooed addressing his words to Don's grown belly as he lay on brother's bed while that one tried not to giggle in order not to ruin solemn moment. "You'll be great ninja, especially with your grandfather's help. We haven't decided yet what color and weapon to choose for you, but I'm sure it'll become clear in the moment we see you. Maybe you'd want to learn some other martial arts, but in any case I'm sure you'll do the right choice and I'll always support you and help and…"

...

"…And we'll make awesome team in Justice League!" Michelangelo exclaimed excitedly looking into recipes book from time to time as he made special breakfast for laughing Donatello, whose palms laid on his round belly. "Turtle Titan Jr., you'll be the most amazing superhero in this town! I shall acquaint you with Silver Sentry and others and we'll make you very cool costume and there'll be no chance for villains, cause we'll be patrolling together and…"

...

"…And we'll build for ya bike so we could ride and bust those bad guys." Raphael mumbled with a silly smile, helping smiling Don take a bath and gently stroking huge belly, leaning down to kiss it at least one time in two minutes. "And I'll show ya how to work with engines and how to ride to win any street race… Ya'll be so strong and no one will able to defeat ya and we'll be watching wrestling and games together and I'll teach ya to play hockey and…"

...

"…And I think I'm going to become a father right NOW!" Donatello howled, making his brothers turn more pale even if it didn't seem to be possible. "Go and call April!"

Without any words Splinter forced his stuttering and totally startled sons out of the genius's room and shut the door in front of their beaks. They didn't even notice when their human sister had arrived as Leonardo paced nervously along the corridor mumbling something quietly, Raphael sat on the chair staring at the opposite wall with blank eyes and turning innocent magazine into the pile of scraps and Michelangelo ran around the lair, not being able to slow down even for a second and turning rooms into complete mess with his boiling energy and desperate need to get himself busy with anything.

None of them knew what time it was when the door was finally opened and Splinter with April came out of Don's room, both tired and agitated, but still happy and amazed at what had just happened. Having exchanged odd glances with woman, old rat stood silently for some time gazing at his frozen sons and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, then waved towards the room, indicating that they may come into the sanctuary now. It took turtles quite a while to find powers and courage to move, but finally they disappeared one by one behind the door too consumed with their feelings and thoughts to notice strange smile curling Splinter's lips as he followed them with his eyes.

...

Donnie chuckled softly, taking in the expressions on brothers' faces as they stood near the entrance for about five minutes now, quielty staring at him as if he was some weird creature they had never seen before in their lives. Having gotten tired of waiting genius beckoned still pale mutants closer, but they needed another minute to do three steps that were separating them from Don's bed.

"S-so?" Leonardo stuttered hardly audible as they finally were close enough.

"Come on, take a look." Donatello smiled keeping his voice down. "Baby doesn't bite. Well, at least not yet."

They all cautiously lowered their heads to look at the tiny sleeping creature in brother's hands and almost closed eyes as Don pulled the edge of the blanket away, uncovering small head. For the next three minutes there was total silence in the room as three pair of eyes were locked on baby, then Mikey's face was very slowly almost split in half by huge and extremely smug grin.

"Of course…" He mumbled. "Such a pretty boy could only have handsome daddy. And we all know – I'm the cute one!"

Leo and Raph glared at him simultaneously before returning gazes on sea green baby turtle in Don's arms. Genius chuckled again.

"Well… First of all – it's a girl." He said quietly.

"Then she'll be the most beautiful creature in the world!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly then immediately lowered his voice as others hushed at him. "My little princess…"

"And second…" Donnie didn't finish and just smiled warmly.

Before others could ask what was second tiny turtle shifted, let out small cute sound and slowly opened her eyes, blinking sleepily. Donatello coughed trying to hold his laughter that hit him at the sight of brother's faces. It took him some time to gain control as others continued to stare at the baby.

"Is it…" Leonardo rubbed the back of his neck, returning from the trance. "Does it… Can it… I mean…"

"Does it mean what we think it means?" Raphael asked instead of elder brother, swallowing with effort and grasping bed's headboard as he leaned forward slightly.

"Yes." Donatello's smile became wider. "Exactly this."

Little turtle with sea green skin smiled too as if copying her father and three mutants couldn't help smiling in return. From this very moment word 'family' seemed to get another meaning. Baby's eyes blinked again before closing slowly as she was falling asleep again; beautiful eyes, one with a hazelnut color and second golden as the burning sun in the sky.

* * *

Heh... Mutation is a very strange thing, no? ^_^


	4. Influence

**Pairing**: Raph&Don, Leo&Mikey  
**Summary**: Another fight between Raph and Leo, but this time Don decided to interfere...  
Come on, aren't those two cute when they fight? Heh. Poor Leo though... He kinda forgot who is Donnie's mate...

* * *

**INFLUENCE**

"Donnie, you're so smart, tell me – why do they start to fight when there's my favorite show on TV?" Mikey asked, sighing and staring at his elder brothers. "Or at least why can't they just do it in ninja style and silently knock each other for the rest of the night?"

Of course, Donatello didn't answer. The only sign that he heard Michelangelo's words or reacted somehow to what was happening in front of his eyes was the way his lips pressed tightly together into thin line that quivered slightly. Someone unfamiliar with the genius could say he just looked a bit upset or tired, but Mikey knew olive green terrapin far too well not to recognize his state. Don kept silence not because he didn't know what to say or something like that, he was just so angry at the moment that he wouldn't have been able to say a word even if he wanted to.

Seemed like usual 'listen-to-me-fuck-you' debates and following 'shut-up-you-shut-up' fight finally exhausted all his patience. Well, not that Michelangelo could blame him for this.

Orange-clad terrapin wisely moved out of the way as Donatello clenched his fists, rushed forward and jumped between Leonardo and Raphael in the moment they intended to attack each other. This could have been not very wise decision, but he knew his brothers well enough not to worry about possibility of being hurt. Both jerked back swiftly due to the long trainings – fists not unclenched, but lowered nonetheless - and stopped, gazing at him in confusion. And – after a closer look – in embarrassment, although of course they did everything to hide it.

"Stop it." Don's voice was strained and harsh. "_Now_."

"Donnie…"

That was all Raphael managed to say as violet-clad ninja put out his bo and with sharp and perfected movement knocked him down, throwing to the floor. Having opened his mouth to say something Leo stepped forward and froze as bo swiped the air few inches away from his face and then was firmly pressed into his chest plastron, indicating to stay where he was.

"Don…" Leaf green terrapin made cautious attempt. "It's nothing serious…"

"Oh really?" Genius raised eyebrow ridge. "Guess I'm not only dumb, I'm also blind and deaf then."

Having sighed, elder brother averted his eyes for a moment before turning to Raph again, his face tight with stubborn expression.

"Happy now?" He hissed. "You just had to be so loud, hadn't you?"

"So it's my fault that ya're such a jerk?" Raphael snapped back immediately, jumping onto his feet.

"As if it was me who started it!" At some point one could practically see the poison dripping down from Leonardo's lips. "All you had to do was listen to me!"

"Oh sorry I dared to distract from ya talking!" Hothead growled, lowering his chin. "Do ya really think that when I return home the first thing I want to see and hear is ya lecturing me?!"

"Moron!"

"Prick!"

Donatello closed his eyes for a moment, moving away his bo and taking a deep breath in. Come on, he was standing between – _between_ - them and yet – was his noticed? No way. Elder bros were totally consumed and obsessed by each other… It took really great effort to suppress wish to tell them go and get themselves laid with each other since there was such a passion boiling in the air every time they stood beak to beak.

"Enough."

Calm, but firm sound of Don's voice did a miracle – it made both elder brothers flinch and suddenly remember that someone was actually standing right in front of them. Having sniffed quietly, both shifted from one foot to another and glanced at olive green turtle simultaneously.

Pity it wasn't able to shut them though.

"Come on Don!" Leonardo grunted in frustration. "Stop protecting him, will you?!"

"Don't ya tell him what to do!" Raphael barked, poking at him.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Leader poked back. "You left the lair and didn't even warn anyone! One day you'll get us all killed! I'm so sick with your selfishness and irresponsibility!"

"Leo…"

"And I'm sick with ya being such a pain in the ass, oh greatest-fearless-better-than-anyone-leader!" Hothead growled lowly. "I swear…"

"And I swear I'll put you on the leash if I have to!" Leonardo's jaw tightened. "I will not let you risk…"

"Leo."

"Just ya try it!" Raphael was definitely ready to explode every moment now.

"As if you…"

"Leo!"

Having swallowed the rest of his indignant phrase, eldest brother finally honored Donatello with his attention.

"Don, how can you protect him?!" Blue masked ninja threw his arm up in exasperation. "You know how dangerous…"

"He wasn't topside." Genius said quietly. "He was fixing security system in sewers outside out lair for me."

Leonardo lowered his hands, looked at Raph, then at Donatello and blinked few times before scratching his chin slowly as he processed information.

"You didn't tell me." He grunted with a frown.

"You didn't ask."

Leader kept silence for some time sniffing then glared at Raphael again.

"Why didn't you tell me when you returned?" It sounded like some sort of accusation.

Even if Leonardo felt himself uncomfortable, he did very good job in hiding it.

"As if ya gave me chance to open my mouth!" Hothead growled.

Another pause followed, a bit longer one this time.

"You should have…" Leonardo frowned.

"Leo."

"What?" Leaf green mutant shook his head. "It's not such a hard task to warn me when…"

"Leo."

"Probably I don't deserve…"

"Leo." Donatello sharply turned to eldest brother glaring at him with unreadable expression, his voice growing louder with every word. "You know, I love and respect you endlessly. I trust you completely, ready to put my life into your hands and follow you to any battle and have your back there. I always appreciated your ideas and judgment and listened to your words. But I'm afraid I have to ask you now – do me a favor, oh greatest-fearless-better-than-anyone-leader, and just SHUT UP!"

Genius's eyes flickered and he stormed out of the room, followed by Raph's admiring gaze. Leo stood silently as his face froze in a mixture of utter confusion, disbelief and surprise. He didn't even notice when Mikey had come closer and barely felt as that one patted him on shoulder.

"Don't worry, dude." The youngest snorted trying to keep himself from snickering. "It's all Raph's influence."

Hothead let out some inarticulate sound.

"If I hadn't fallen in love with him long time ago, I would have done this now for sure." Raphael smirked happily, jerking forward to follow his smart brother. "He's so my boy…"


	5. We'll die?

**Pairing**: Well... I think you'll know. I mean, I had certain pairing in my mind whole writing it, but you're free to choose who those two are.  
**Summary**: They've been captured, disarmed and locked... Does it really necessary to ask this quiestion?  
I've been inspired by a certain fanfic, but I don't remeber the title and author...

* * *

**WE'LL DIE?**

"We'll die?"

"No."

"Don't lie…" Long and deep sigh. "We're caught, others have no idea where we are, our weapon and gear are taken away, shell cell is broken and we're in some damn cellar with no windows and thick metal door locked from the outside. Splinter reached for us through meditation, but he doesn't have some tracker in his head and even if he did – we still don't have transmitters in our heads. Besides we've spent here six hours already and such delay usually means those people planning something really bad or waiting for some another crazy big boss to show up and turn us into his greatest and very profitable achievement. Or just skin alive to see what we are like inside."

Pause. Silence. Darkness. No sounds of footsteps from outside, just water dripping to the stone floor somewhere in the corner of small room. And their breathing of course.

"We'll die?"

"Yes."

"Very comforting, thank you very much." Another deep sigh. "You always know how to be a support during hard times. I'm feeling so much better now. I mean how can I not be if there's so much optimism in your voice? I bet they won't even give us some painkiller before dissecting, but it's not a big deal, I mean we can always just choke on our own blood and pass out, ain't it reassuring?"

Pause. Silence. Darkness. Water still dripping down, probably from the ceiling. Sounds of scratching. Damn rats… _Sorry, master Splinter_. At least nobody comes after them. Yet.

"We'll die?"

"I dunno."

"And where did your conviction disappear so suddenly?" Indignant sniffing. "Or you just can't choose between being mercifully shot in head or being granted with long, but terribly painful leaving as lab rats?"

_Sorry again, master Splinter_.

Pause. Silence. Darkness. Water dripping, something scratching. Probably, it's already been more than six hours. Big boss is getting late. Or maybe surgeon is drunk and they don't want to risk having them killed with unsure scalpel's move before more or less proper examination… On the other hand they could always carry out a postmortem on their corpses.

"We'll die?"

Low growl.

"You will if you don't shut up right now."

"Oh, I don't think you should be worry about it." This time it is snorting and it's irritated. "I bet I will soon shut up permanently. And you too. Or maybe one of us will survive only to regr… mmmf… nnn… Jerk, what are you do… mmnnf… oh… Hey! It's my eye! Watch where you poking… mmf…"

Darkness. Water dripping, something scratching. Heavy breathing, soft humming, quiet churring. Wet and sloppy sounds.

"…Nnnnahh…" Long swallowing then deep inhale for air. "You're totally nuts… They probably watch us, have some infrared camera in here and…"

Loud grunting, skin rubbing against skin, water dripping. Sharp gasp. Other wet sounds.

"I'm so s-sure they're… oh my… w-watching…" More gasps, panting. "To b-be… aaarh… sure we're not g-going toooo… oh, yes… do s-something crazy… oh, Shell, I'm going to… like thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Darkness. Sloppy sounds, swallowing, then silence. Heavy breathing, water dripping, something scratching. No steps from outside.

Yet.

"They definitely recorded this…" Slow deliberate sigh. "I can imagine what tests they'd want to run after seeing that…"

Muffled curse, movements, short cry. Water dripping. More movements, louder, faster, rougher. Gasps, panting. Clacking sounds. Churring. Groans. Darkness. Sharp cry, moment later – low growl. Movements slowing down. Heavy breathing. Quiet scratching.

Cursed rats. _Sorry, master Splinter_.

Pause. Nobody's coming to drag them onto lab table and dissect. Or sell to circus. Or make some experiments. Everything's quiet. Too damn quiet. Water dripping. Hard to decide whether ignorance is blessing or curse. Silence. Expectation is a bitch. Darkness. Waiting of unknown is… well, is… Hmmm. Hard to take.

Just won't do.

"So…" Long and deep sigh. "You still think we'll die?"

* * *

Is there a better way of distraction? Heh.


	6. Submissiveness

**Pairing**: OT4  
**Summary**: Raphael is a fire in bed, even when he's not all that dominating turtle. But do you know why? ^_^

Well, I don't even know. Just some random thoughts about turtles loving each other up. Hmm.  


* * *

**Submissiveness**

With a deep trembling sigh Leonardo rolled over to his shell staring at the ceiling blankly and not even trying to hide that silly little smile that curled his lips. He still breathed fast, but if there was a word to describe what he felt right now then this world could be only…

"Incredible…" Leader muttered slowly.

He heard quiet giggling next to him and didn't need to look to know it was Mike's. Donatello kept silence, but right now Leo's attention was focused on his third brother. Having turned his head leaf green terrapin glanced at him.

"Incredible." He repeated as if it was the only word he could remember at the moment.

Surely Raphael heard him, but didn't say anything. He just lay next to Leonardo, eyes closed, breathing getting more even with every second, legs still spread slightly. He was as beautiful as giant mutated turtle can be.

Looking at him Leo once again thought about surprises life just loved to give them. One of the greatest was that sexual attraction they felt for each other one day which helped them relieve that crushing tension flooding the lair. And second greatest surprise… Well, among them all he had never expected Raphael to be passionate while being bottom, there was even a time when he hadn't expected hothead to bottom at all. And yet… Their strong and tough brother appeared to be wild fire, raging hurricane and all that during sex; he reached his peak much faster than when he was dominant and practically dragged other's hard release out of him, because there was no possible way to see and feel Raph climaxing under you and not to follow suit right that very moment. In the afterglow it even sometimes felt as if _he_ managed to fuck you despite his so-called submissiveness.

Letting out another long satisfied sigh Leonardo suddenly wondered if dark green terrapin would let him do this again right now - few minutes to recover and Leo knew he'll be ready for another round. After all how could he not to be when it came to taking Raphael?

He almost gathered enough strength to say it when red masked ninja suddenly shifted next to him, yawned and rolled off from the bed. Leader's smile grew into smug one as he saw him wincing slightly before turning to them.

"I'm going to sleep." Raph grunted not looking at anyone in particular. "See ya tomorrow."

Well, it happened from time to time. Sometimes Raphael stayed with them, sometimes left, nothing special; after all it wasn't like four of them spent all nights together. Leonardo bit down his disappointment knowing perfectly that he will not be able to stop him if hothead had decided to leave and waved Raph goodbye still not trusting his ability to talk coherently. As it happened every time he saw or had dark green mutant bottoming Michelangelo muttered something indecent instead of simply saying 'goodnight', it seemed like Raphael had managed to melt Mike's brain again by the mere show without even touching him. At least Donnie behaved normal as he wished their brother good sleep for them all and received tiny smile in return before Raph moved again and left brother's bedroom.

Leonardo kept silence for some time listening to soft sounds of his other two brothers shifting and talking about something then sat up slowly and caught Mikey's gaze.

"I'm in." He said with short nod. "Let's do it. But I do the knots."

"Sure!" Mike's face lighted up immediately. "But I'll be the first one!"

"Why is that?" Leo tilted his head to the side. "I want to be first too."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Donatello interfered before Michelangelo opened his mouth to respond.

"Oh, sorry Don." Leonardo muttered looking at him now. "It's just Mikey…"

"Don't worry, you're in too, Donnie." Mike was so excited that it started to become dangerous sign. "But you can't be first cause you was one last time we did it to me!"

Donatello blinked at his younger brother then his eyes widened slightly at the realization. Mikey had had enough imprudence once to say that he could easily handle all of them in one night and had gotten exactly what he had asked for. Even more with ropes and other interesting staff that had helped them spent that night with more intensity and fascination then they had expected. Not quite mobile, but totally happy Michelangelo next morning had simply called it 'Three-On-One-Night' and since then they all had it from time to time.

Except for Raphael.

"No." Don sat straight looking at his confused brothers. "No, no and no."

"You mean 'no, I still want to be first one'?" Mikes asked rubbing the back of his head. "Or 'no, I will not participate?"

"I mean no, we're not going to do it with _Raph_." Genius stressed out brother's name. "At least not until you have his permission."

Blue eyes grew bigger, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Donatello.

"Donnie…"

"I'm serous, Mike."

"Oh come on, Donnie, don't be such a brood hen!" Sea green terrapin whined meeting other's stern gaze. "What's the big deal suddenly? We're not going to hurt him or something after all. And asking him in advance will ruin the whole thing!"

"Yeah, we actually never asked before." Leonardo added. "What's wrong, Don?"

Donatello bit his lower lip as if intending to stop himself from answering. Having exchanged glances Leo and Mike crawled little closer.

"What is it, Donnie?" Leader wondered. "You know something that we don't?"

"Besides none of us complained." Orange-clad mutant pointed out with cheeky smile. "Three on one is always fun."

Leonardo rolled his eyes before lightly pushing the youngest into his chest.

"What?" Michelangelo grinned wider. "Besides Raph will have three times more orgasms than we will. What not to like here? And by the way you didn't take him for ages! Don't say you don't want it!"

"He will not… take it easy." Donatello averted his eyes, blushing slightly. "That's all."

"Don, I'm starting to think that you simply jealous." Mikey suddenly snickered. "Is that what it is all about? Then why didn't you say anything few minutes ago when Leo had his fun with Raphie boy here?"

The youngest expected his brother to smile at least, but genius only sighed lightly clearly showing that he wasn't amused at all.

"Don, let's make it clear." Leo said after short pause. "You know that Raph doesn't mind being bottom, after all we all saw it many times."

"You can put it this way." Came evasive reply.

"But you also say that he will not take it easy."

"U-huh."

"Which is true then?"

"Both." Don muttered.

"I don't get it." Mikey's eyes became wider with his growing confusion. "Why Raph will have some difficulties with it? Donnie, being bottom he even climaxes faster than when he's on top! I'd say that's pretty clear sign that he likes it."

"No." Olive green terrapin shook his head. "He comes faster because he doesn't like it."

In next thirty seconds there was only silence in the room filled with sounds of Mike's puffing that probably muffled the noise of his humming brain that worked hard in attempt to understand what had been just said by his smart brother who was actually supposed to be keen on logic.

"Usually it's not me saying it, but it doesn't make any sense." Leonardo rubbed his chin.

"Okay, I'll try to be brief." Don sighed. "Raph doesn't like to bottom, but he loves us and he sticks to the fair-play-thing. He believes that if you take something – you should give something in return, otherwise it's just unfair. So when we all let him have his way with us and then wanted the same in return – he couldn't say no."

Leo's hand froze right where it was, fingers touching his face, but not moving. Mikey just sat still, surprisingly calm.

"In fact if we hadn't insisted on it – Raph would have never bottomed by his own will." Donatello looked aside. "So when it happens, he does everything he can to end it as fast as it is possible. He said sensations are quite good and his body responds, but that's physical reaction. His mind travels who knows where and it always takes quite a time for him to recover afterwards. He didn't describe his feelings, but you know he never submits twice during one night and always needs at least two days break to do it again. So I'd say those feelings are pretty intense."

"So…" Leonardo finally lowered his hand staring at the opposite wall. "So it means he does that because he thinks we would exclude him if he doesn't?"

"There are some aspects, but yes." Don nodded. "I mean I think so."

"But we would have never…" Mikey moved as if intending to get up, but remained where he was. "I mean the point is to have fun and… not do something you don't really like."

"Maybe we should have made it more clear when we started our relationship." Genius leaned back against the headboard of bed. "If you don't quite remember – we all did it because we wanted to try something new and Raph submitted because we insisted on that."

Leonardo suddenly realized that he had really forgotten that. Judging by Mike's face the same was true about him as well.

"But we didn't mean that he owed us or something." Sea green turtle said unexpectedly quiet. "We just thought that he wanted to try it as we did, but just had to resist being that big bad tough guy. That's all."

"Yes." Leo blinked slowly. "Besides it felt as if we were excluding him by not showing that kind of interest. Well, I mean as for me I always wanted to have him, but didn't talk about it as I thought that he would have never agree. But then we all had each other and I suddenly realized that none of us tried to… well, you know, with Raph. And then it struck me that he could think he was unwanted because of that, so I made a move. He didn't act as if he was angry or something, so I thought everything was fine and his grumbling and resistance is just a part of a game or even some sort of challenge and..." He paused for a moment. ""And I became rather insistent."

Nobody commented leader's words, but after few moments of silence two terrapins looked at the third one simultaneously.

"What?" Don muttered. "Don't look at me like this, I'm not denying anything – I wanted him too."

"Yeah, bro, we noticed." Mikey chuckled weakly. "That's not it. Why Raph told that to you? After all I'm his best bud and all that!"

"Well, Mikey, maybe because you're good at being friend, but not at being delicate." Donatello shrugged. "And at keeping secrets. Or at taking thing seriously. Or…"

Or maybe because Donatello had been the only one to notice something wrong and ask about it. But this piece of information was not going to be left untold.

"Alright, alright, I got it." Michelangelo huffed.

Leonardo stared at the blanket for some time thinking then raised his eyes on olive green terrapin again.

"So…" He shifted uncomfortably. "What do we do? I mean he…"

"Just don't tell him I told you all that!" Donatello rapidly said. "I promised him to keep it secret."

"But Don…" Leo looked at him. "I don't think I will be able to… well, with Raph now. I don't want to do something that is not enjoyable for him. Sex is supposed to be mutual pleasure. I believe that's why you didn't have your way with him for so long, right?"

"Well, yes." Genius averted his eyes. "I didn't really know what else I could do."

"It means… I can't have Raph too?" Mikey whined loudly, but to brothers' surprise suddenly changed back to normal. "What's the point in not telling him that we know his secret if we all stop taking him? I mean he will surely notice that none of us wants to have his ass. You think he will just get happy and will not ask why?"

His two brothers kept silence for some time then Donatello shook his head.

"I don't know." He muttered. "I say we just give him some time. I think that if he really was disgusted or something like that about being bottom he would have never let it happen. Even under this stupid fear of being excluded."

"Yeah." Leonardo nodded thoughtfully. "I agree. Mikey?"

The youngest snuffled then shrugged.

"Fine." He fell back onto his shell hiding his light grin. "But after poor sensitive Raphie gets over it we're so having three-on-one night and I'm the first one in the row!"


	7. Time to sleep?

**Pairing**: Raph/Don

**Summary**: Eeerm... Donnie forgot about time working and Raph comes to make him go to sleep.

He will probably fail. :)

* * *

**Time to sleep?**

Having entered the room, Raphael looked around the lab. Well, nothing had changed since he had been here last evening except for those two things near the wall. Unfinished projects. Dark green terrapin chuckled softly – Don always had some of those. Sometimes it even seemed that even if smart guy was locked in totally empty room he would have had some unfinished projects by the end of two hours. Maybe three.

Well he was a genius after all.

Smiling slightly Raph turned to his brother. That one was sitting near computer staring at the screen, biting his lower lip, typing something and doing all that stuff he used to do so often. Raphael shook his head. Probably Donatello would be able to trace computer in some freaky jungle if he had to: just put it somewhere, preferably in the most secluded place ever, and soon violet-clad ninja will be sitting there, typing and smiling happily.

Maybe he would even hack the river and make it flow otherwise.

Chuckling again Raph gazed at olive terrapin for some time then did step forward.

"Donnie." He called quietly.

Reacting more to the sound than his own name, Donatello nodded slowly as he continued studying some diagrams on the screen. Raph sighed.

"Donnie." This time his voice was a bit louder. "In case ya haven't noticed it's gonna be morning soon."

"Sure…" Don bit his lip, writing something in his notepad.

Raphael liked when he did it. Well, bit lip, not wrote something that is.

"Ya're gonna sleep during the training again."

"Great…" Donnie mumbled, not interrupting.

Great indeed. Donnie snorting while sensei tried to tell them about ninja awareness was fun, but only till they all were forced into three additional hours of training. After the end of it even Leo-teacher's-pet crawled into his room and didn't show up till the very supper.

"Master Splinter will be… hmmm… worried again."

"U-huh…"

U-huh? And that's all?

"Ya're not listening."

"Totally agreed…"

Raphael smirked, did few more steps forward and stopped near his brother. Having looked at him from above, he folded his arms and even frowned for a good measure.

"Donatello." He tried to sound rough.

He managed to because finally this had some result. Don flinched, blinked and raised his head to look at Raphael.

"Oh, hey." He smiled softly. "You're not asleep? What's wrong?"

"Ya're unbelievable, brainiac, you know that?" Raph gazed at him intently, holding himself from laughing. "Ya have 10 seconds to turn off everything."

"What?" Donatello looked puzzled.

"9 seconds." Raphael looked at computer with obvious evil expression in his eyes.

"But…"

"8 seconds."

"But..."

"7…"

Seemed like Donnie finally realized what was going on. He threw a glance at clock and sighed.

"6… 5…"

"Fine, fine."

Donatello quickly saved his files then got up from his chair. Raphael turned off his computer and gazed at his brother.

"Next time I'm not gonna warn ya." He rumbled.

"Oh, yeah?" Donatello tossed his head. "Then I'll lock my door next time."

"Ya think this is going to help ya?" Raph raised his eyebrow ridge, moving towards Don.

"Sure." Donatello stepped back only to feel his shell pressing against the wall. "You can't break lab door, you know that."

"Well then…" Raphael reached for him and grabbed Don's belt. "Then I'll have to tie ya to our bed after the training and don't let go till the next one. Hmmm, I like that idea… Ya're writhing on the sheets with ya hands above yer head and yer sexy legs moved apart wide… Will ya be begging me to let you go or teach you a lesson for sitting near computer for all night long?"

Donatello took a deep breath at sounds of Raph's low voice and promises his words held. His face heated up slightly as he wrapped his hands around Raphael's neck, pressing closer to him and kissing his chin.

"You can't do that…" He mumbled sighing in delight as Raphael nipped his neck. "Others will come looking for me."

"No, they won't." Raphael bit his shoulder teasingly. "They know not to interrupt if I say I'll take care of ya."

His hand slid down Don's side and groped olive buttock causing a pleasurable shiver to run through genius's body.

"I hope they know." Donatello purred smiling. "So what is it exactly that you want to do teaching me a lesson?"

"Curious?" Raphael churred loudly as brother's hand slowly glided down along his plastron. "Let me show ya then."

Two last coherent thoughts in Raph's head were that he really sucked in making Donnie sleep properly and that they both were going to be reprimanded during morning training session.


End file.
